The present invention relates to archery and more particularly a bow stabilizing device which in preferred embodiment is characterized by a cylindrical housing fitted with a pair of threaded end caps for disassembly and attaching the stabilizer in a threaded receptacle located in the bow handle. Internal piston or pistons move longitudinally at the release of the bow string and ejection of an arrow from the bow to dampen the vibrations and arrow forces. The present invention allows the user to internally adjust the relative center of gravity, with weights and buffers. Other types of bow stabilizers for increasing bow accuracy by reducing such detrimental actions as slapping, vibration, recoil hand torque and shooter fatigue, in nonexclusive particular, are well known in the art. Many of these devices are hydraulic in design, wherein a central piston-like member reciprocates in pool of hydraulic oil or other viscous fluid within a housing to effect the desired dampening of bow string and arrow release vibration and forces acting on the bow when an arrow is released from the bow. A disadvantage of many of these devices is excessive weight, coupled with a variation in effectiveness to use the desired dampening due to variations in temperature, which variation affects the viscosity of the fluid used as a dampening medium. These devices are not known for their silence. The present invention uses an energy absorbing medium that is not effected by temperature changes under normal conditions and also energy absorption upon arrow release from the bow string. Noise reduction is achieved with this device by use of the internal material's capacity to absorb the sound energy produced by the bow upon release of the string. This invention also shall provide the user with a multitude of custom adjustments to tune his bow to his own liking and shooting efficiency, another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved use on single and dual cam bows; due to the adjustability of the stabilizer it can be tuned for radical and soft shooting bows.
The use of bow stabilizers is known as prior art. More specifically, bow stabilizers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements in the archery field. By way of background U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,078 to Dunlap discloses a bow stabilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,793 to Findley discloses yet another bow stabilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,719 to Haggard discloses a hydraulic bow stabilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,327 to Saunders discloses a resiliently mounted stabilizer. And lastly U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,608 to Masterfield discloses an Archery Bow stabilizer and vibration dampener.
Although there are many examples of prior art this internally adjustable bow stabilizer differs from the conventional designs in that the Center Of Gravity, the Total Mass Weight and the efficiency of the energy buffer can be adjusted together or individually internally by disassembling the stabilizer and rearranging the internal components. Therefore it can be appreciated that there exists continuing need for improving the efficiency of a bow stabilizer, and this invention substantially fulfills this need. With existing stabilizers of this type no internal mass adjustments are capable, what you see is what you get.